Una cruel y dulce confesión
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: One shot. Helena se siente poca cosa para el caballero de Cáncer y por ende entra en una pequeña crisis emocional que pondría en juego su relación con el santo de carácter bastante fuerte. ¿Cómo será la reacción de Máscara Mortal?


**Se me ocurrió escribir este pequeño One Shot y no planeaba dejarlo en mi mente xD**

 **Espero que les guste. Aclarando, no tiene relación alguna con mis fict anteriores, es completamente independiente por si llegaran a tener la duda xD**

* * *

 **Una cruel y dulce confesión**

Se había tornado una situación algo complicada en aquella pareja, un ambiente de tensión los había rodeado.

Ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla de una fuente en funcionamiento con sus aguas bailando provocando que la húmeda brisa los empapara ligeramente pero no les molestaba debido al calor de ese día. Una joven de nombre Helena de amplios ojos verdes esmeralda que hacían notorio su nerviosismo y de piel blanca que se encontraba chinita por la misma tensión, tenía colocadas ambas manos en su regazo mientras las apuñaba con fuerza intentando no derramar las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse. Junto a ella, se encontraba uno de los doce caballeros de la orden dorada de Athena: el cruel y despiadado Máscara Mortal de Cáncer. Aunque ya no era tan mortal desde que había comenzado su relación con Helena hace poco más de dos años pero seguía conservando su carácter fuerte.

Conoció a la joven en Asgard en una de sus misiones y había quedado completamente enamorado de ella por su forma de ser. La estuvo visitando seguido hasta que le propuso que se fuera a vivir a Rodorio, puesto que había logrado conseguirle una casa cerca del santuario, no muy lujosa pero la oji verde quedó maravillada del esfuerzo del caballero que no dudó en aceptar. Trabajaba vendiendo flores pero por el clima extremadamente frio era algo complicado, al llegar a Grecia, su negocio comenzaba a dar frutos.

Su relación era hermosa, Máscara siempre la procuraba y a veces hasta exageraba con su preocupación de que a la asgardiana le sucediera algo con tan solo salir de su casa. Al principio las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, puesto que el santo era bastante celoso y a veces el solo hecho que un joven le dijera un simple "hola" a su novia ya era motivo de discusión pensando que Helena lo haría infiel o algo parecido solo porque la joven quería evitar que él iniciara una pelea innecesaria como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces, pero afortunadamente, el cangrejo se dispuso a cambiar esa actitud por la felicidad de ella.

Máscara Mortal se encontraba portando su armadura dorada haciendo que varios pueblerinos posaran su mirada en él haciendo que este les regresara otra mirada fulminadora obligando a aquellas personas a mirar a otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa Helena?- le cuestionó con un tono de queriendo saber lo antes posible.

El cangrejo sabía perfectamente que la oji verde no era de esas personas que expresaban fácilmente lo que les ocurría. Solía guardarse todo para ella ocasionando que su estado de humor cambiara drásticamente. De igual forma también sabía lo distraída que podía llegar a ser y que muchas cosas se le olvidaran y que todo podía llegar a ser un completo desastre.

-Helena, ya dime- ordenó intentando no perder la paciencia. Máscara comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal, desde hace meses había comenzado a tener problemas de la presión por cantidades enormes de estrés haciendo de su enfermedad un poco difícil de tratar, ya que siempre se encontraba estresado.

-Máscara, yo…- un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar a la asgardiana mientras una lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

-¡¿Por qué no me dices de una vez?!- el santo comenzaba a perder la paciencia- sabes bien que odio verte llorar sin saber porque.

-Tengo miedo de no hacerte feliz- se atrevió a decir manteniendo su rostro mirando el suelo haciendo que Máscara arqueara una de sus azuladas cejas.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- cuestionó serio.

-Solamente te provoco estrés y más estrés y no siento… ser… suficiente para ti…- habló entre sollozos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ve al grano- Máscara hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma mientras sentía como un ligero dolor iba llegando a su cabeza.

-Siento que te mereces algo mejor que yo- Helena comenzó a sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

El santo abrió bastante los ojos mirando fijamente a la florista que lloraba silenciosamente sin poder mirarlo al rostro.

-¿Entonces quieres que busque a alguien más?- preguntó secamente.

-Yo…- la joven no sabía que decir.

-Supongo que quieres terminar conmigo- contestó el cangrejo sin cambiar de tono.

-No quiero…- Helena movía la cabeza negativamente varias veces.

-Es lo que mes estás dando a entender, que busque a alguien más- el cangrejo se cruzó de brazos mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba con un poco de dolor.

-No puedo explicarme bien- confesó la oji verde hecha una mar de lágrimas.

-Es bastante obvio- soltó sin cuidado el peli azul- tu nunca sabrás explicarte bien y harás todo un desastre porque eres pésima en eso, eres pésima para sacar tema de conversación, pésima para poner atención, eres pésima en casi todo y tampoco no eres la mujer más bonita- seguía hablando secamente mientras miraba a su novia que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba- pero- ablandó su tono de voz y colocó delicadamente una de sus manos en la nívea mano izquierda de Helena haciendo que esta se llevara un sorpresa por el gesto- eso a mí no me importa.

-Máscara…- elevó sus orbes esmeraldas cubiertas de lágrimas alineándolas con las azules del cangrejo.

-Tus sentimientos son tan bellos y puros, eso fue lo que me enamoró profundamente de ti. A parte me hice una promesa. Cuando te conocí, siempre estabas sola, me prometí nunca dejarte sola.

Helena se abalanzó hacia el dorado envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo que le hacía bastante falta, liberando el resto del llanto que necesitaba sacar. Por parte de Máscara Mortal, le correspondió el abrazo y le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Te amo mi Helena, siempre te amaré- le decía con suavidad mientras sentía como un terrible dolor de cabeza lo atacaba, pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso. Él tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por ella.

El cangrejo a veces podía ser muy cruel diciendo las cosas, pero nunca las decía sin motivo alguno y Helena no era la excepción, pero detrás de las pesadas palabras del cangrejo, quería que la joven viera todo eso como un reto que superar. Sus confesiones eran crueles, pero el final siempre era dulce como la miel.

* * *

 **Estoy segura que se preguntaran en donde están los hermanos de Helena, déjenme decirles que en este fic no salen, nuestra florista favorita no tiene hermanos aquí hahaha xD.**

 **El cangrejito si que es cruel diciendo las cosas, pero es Máscara Mortal. Así me lo imagino mas o menos en su relación con Helena, protegiéndola (a veces sobreprotegiéndola un poco xD) pero sin dejar de ser un maldito bocón pero con sus razones para decir las cosas, ya saben, no se si me expliqué xD. Así como que agridulce (8.**

 **Tenía ganas de desahogarme, por eso a lo mejor no está muy bien escrito o quedó raro o le faltaron elementos o cosas así o se dio mu rápido todo, a parte tengo sueño hahahha ;c.**

 **Y para los que se están preguntando que para cuando el siguiente capítulo de "Lo más importante" no desesperen, pronto estará listo.**

 **Al principio estaba pensando en hacer este fic con Seiya y Miho, no son de mis que digamos, ufff, favoritos pero si lo estuve pensando, pero al final me quedé con Mascarita y la tierna florista xD (disculpen si Helena no me quedó con el carácter que debe de ser, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de mi historia), no lo pude evitar, los amor *corazón gigante***

 **Bueeeeeno eso es todo, ojalá que le haya gustado. Nos leemos luego :D**

 _Basado en hechos_ reales.


End file.
